Cosmic Love
by pearls1990
Summary: Phoenix and Miles have one last evening together before Miles has to keep his end of the bargain.


Okay this is dedicated to TarmaHartley, one of the most prolific and articulate authors I know here. She wanted Vampire PxE snuggling...well, they do a lot more than snug...I got a little carried away!  
Also, I (cross my fingers) plan on making a multi-fic out of this some day; explaining how Miles got turned etc. So keep an eye out for that!  
This is based on the song by Florence and the Machine of the same name; I DO NOT OWN the lyrics, the characters or the title!  
Thank you for reading!

Also, I hope this will hold all of you over until I can get 'Just Desserts' updated! Probably not, but here's hoping!

Not Beta-read!

* * *

**Cosmic Love**

"Phoenix!" Miles raspy whisper made the dark haired man jump as he turned and saw the silhouette of Miles sitting in his window. The city lights below cast an eerie glow on him and Phoenix hadn't had the chance to turn on the light in the bedroom before he heard Miles's voice.

"Miles!" Phoenix cried breathlessly as he ran to the window. "I never thought I'd see you again. After what happened and what you said...I..."

Miles reached out his hand to caress the others cheek. Phoenix flinched.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asked with only concern dripping from his voice.

"Yes, Phoenix, I'm positive," Miles said breathlessly. "I have everything under control."

"I wish you would just turn me," Phoenix sighed. "Then we wouldn't have to keep this distance."

Miles inhaled sharply. "Th-That's what I came to talk to you about." Miles paused to collect his thoughts as Phoenix looked at him expectantly. Phoenix couldn't get over the way the moonlight played like diamonds over Miles's silver hair, or the way he carried himself more silently and more gracefully than before. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and Phoenix could see dark circles under Miles's normally youthful gray eyes. "Phoenix, I-I love you with all my heart, and because of that..." he paused again. "Because of that...I...I traded my soul or what was left of it, for an evening to be with you."

Phoenix gaped at the other, speechless and confused at what he had just heard.

"Phoenix?" Miles stepped out of the window and held his face gently. "Phoenix, did you hear what I just said?"

"I...I...Miles," The dark-haired man managed to squeak out. "Your...soul?"

"Yes, in exchange for an evening to be close to you. It's been so hard, not to be able to feel the warmth of another..."

"But, what of the consequences? I cou-" Miles put two fingers on the others mouth, then replaced them with his lips. Phoenix was so shocked, he didn't respond at first. But when Miles ran his hand through his hair, Phoenix groaned loudly, and melted into Miles's arms. He wrapped his arms around the others waist to keep his balance. He had almost forgotten how his body would react to Miles's passionate kisses. As he felt Miles's tongue slip past his lips, he groaned again, grabbing the silver hair and untucking the others shirt. A small moan escaped from the former prosecutor turned vampire as Phoenix ran his hand along Miles's back. Miles suddenly pulled away and started nibbling on the others ear and pushing him to his bed. Phoenix let out a small cry when the back of his legs hit the bed and he lost his balance. Miles looked down at Phoenix, a feral look in his eye as he threw his shirt off and started to unbuckle his pants when Phoenix stopped him. He gabbed his hands and held them at his sides as Phoenix took the zipper in his mouth and slowly unzipped the pants. All the while maintaining eye contact with Miles. The silver-haired man's excitement was evident now as Phoenix pulled his pants down. He nuzzled Miles's cock with his cheek and nose, earning another moan from his lover. Phoenix then grabbed the waistband of Mile's boxers with his teeth and very unceremoniously pulled them down. Miles struggled in Phoenix's grasp, wanting so bad to yank the boxers down and shove his cock into the others mouth. But Phoenix held fast, surprised he was able to hold Miles down.

The last time he had tried, he ended up on the other side of the room, in a crumpled heap and unconscious. Miles's temper and strength had increased ten-fold after he had been turned, and he had been unaware, since he hadn't been provoked. That is until him and Phoenix had gotten into a fight, which ended with Miles placing an unconscious Phoenix on his bed and making sure he was going to be alright. When Phoenix showed signs of wakening, Miles called emergency services to tell them that there had been a fight and one person was hurt. That was five years ago, and one of the only times Phoenix would ever be able to physically touch Miles. The former prosecutor spent the next couple years learning everything he possibly could about his new life. It was hard since the vampire community of Los Angeles was not eager to come forth. Eventually, he was able to befriend a young vampire woman named Myra. She was beautiful and sweet and kind, and if Miles hadn't have already been in love with Phoenix, he could have surely have fallen for this woman.

Now as Miles straddled Phoenix, Myra was forgotten, and all his passion and love flowed to the man beneath him. He knew that Phoenix hadn't lost his passion either. Their fleeting moments of intimacy between the glass of Phoenix's window had kept the fire burning in his beautiful azure eyes. Miles carefully bent over to kiss Phoenix again, all the while, reaching between them to stroke the others cock. He felt Phoenix raise his hips in response. It was just the leverage Miles needed. He broke away, leaving Phoenix protesting. He gently placed one leg over his shoulder and leaned forward just enough so his own cock was rubbing against Phoenix's. He threw his head back in lust and their moans drown each others out.

"Miles...please...unngghmnnn..." Phoenix cried. "I-I need you..."

Miles needed Phoenix just as much, and as much as he wanted to savor this moment with Phoenix, he only had a couple hours left until sunrise. He grabbed the small tube of lube that Phoenix had dug out earlier and spread it on his hands and cock then grabbed Phoenix's cock and watched him throw his head back in ecstasy.

"Mnnhggnn...you...you're gonna have...to stop...mmnn..." Phoenix's face contorted into an expression of frustration and passion as he grabbed Miles's hands. "I almost...came..."

"That's the point-"

"I want to wait for you," Phoenix was looking Miles straight in the eye. The silver-haired man wasn't about to deny the fire that burned in those eyes. He smirked at Phoenix.

"Of course," He lightly brushed his hand against the others sack as he made his way underneath and pressed two fingers against Phoenix's entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, oh God yes..." Miles suppressed a chuckle at Phoenix's desperation. He too had been waiting a long time to kiss, touch, and be inside Phoenix. He pressed his two fingers inside Phoenix and he let out a loud, long groan. Miles started stroking his cock again and the other cried his name. He watched as Phoenix squirmed and shuddered and moaned. Miles was so turned on by this that he finally took more lube and spread it on his cock with his free hand. Then he gently spread Phoenix and replaced his fingers with his cock. Miles paused. A feeling of warmth that he hadn't felt since he'd been turned enveloped him and Phoenix's muscles contracted around him. He could hear Phoenix calling his name and he slowly moved into a rhythm that he knew would slowly overwhelm all his senses. In the meantime he reveled in his own breathing and Phoenix's squirms and how tight he was around his cock. Groaning he leaned forward and grabbed the headboard, thrusting himself all the way into Phoenix. The other threw his head back again and cried Miles's name in pure rapture. Miles grabbed Phoenix dark hair and kissed him on the neck. He felt the other shiver and as tempted as Miles was to bite Phoenix, he couldn't do it, yet. He moved up to Phoenix's ear then captured his lips in a rough lustful kiss.

"I love you, Phoenix," he said breathlessly between kisses.

"Miles...unf...I love you too," A droplet of sweat ran down Phoenix's temple as Miles kissed it off.

"I...unnnghh...I'm gonna come..." Miles whispered and Phoenix raised his hips and groaned his acquiescence. Miles captured Phoenix in another rough kiss as he reached between them and grabbed Phoenix's cock. Miles thrust himself into his lover with full abandon and pulled away from Phoenix's mouth to cry out his name as he spilled himself into the other. So many sensations flew through Miles at once and all he could do was shiver. He felt Phoenix squirming underneath him. He panicked, and started stroking Phoenix as he bent over and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. It wasn't long before the dark-haired man was calling Miles's name and he could feel Phoenix shudder underneath him. With the last of Miles's strength, he propped himself up on an elbow and started caressing Phoenix's face. He smiled and reached up to brush the others silver bangs out of his face.

"Thank you, Miles," Phoenix wrapped his arms around Miles and pulled him to himself, not caring about the mess. Miles hummed his answer as he laid in his lovers arms. Soon he heard the soft snores of Phoenix's sleep, and gently lifted himself out of the others arms. He hopped in the shower and dressed. Looking out of Phoenix's window he saw the distant clouds tinged with pick. He had an hour before the sunrise. Miles gently kissed his sleeping lover on the forehead and quietly climbed out of his window.

**~X~**

_The stars, the moon, they all have been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart..._

Cosmic Love**  
~Florence + the Machine~**


End file.
